the lost way
by Sr022004
Summary: uta has lost his way, he has no reson to be alive , all he had is dead , his friends, his home, why is he stile alive for, he lives because of his frends , he lives for hinami, so he lives that place, he lives for a new starts but when he moves to texas , in a desort place he finds more resons to be alive , to look up in life and maybe find somthing to give him the love he needs.
1. Chapter 1

**narater **

It was a massacre, bodys of ghouls and humans in the streats after a deadly

battle a figure standing in the middle he was tall, he was wering all black exept

for the mask,it was white with black patterns in his hends a little girl , sound asleep, not seeing the nightmare call reality the girl was 11 years old and butifel but blood surround her mouth and her clues, the figure look down to her and then to the floore where the bodys of his friend, all cover in there own blood and there mask destroy,the same mask the figure created with his heart, this person,this ghoul lost everything because of humans, in this one nigh the lost what he hold dear ,all because of humans,all because they dirent understend the ghouls the figure toke his mask of and show uta a ghoul , with his black undercut hair his Various tattoos cover his arms, and a sun tattoo covers his entire left pectoral region. At first glance, hiskakuganis always activated, but in response to Haise Sasaki's inquiry, he claims that these arescleral tattoos, i.e., black ink was injected into his eyes. He also wears a black necklace with round, white gems hanging from it , he eyes , one of them crying tears and the other crying blood , he looks to the bodys

him:"im sorry, i was to late , but... i will fill my promest ot you , i will protect himani with my life " he says and starts to walk away , he jumps to the roof and stats to head to his the different direction to the outside of the city, hes living this place, where al the good and bad memoris he has in tokyo, he will go to a different place, to have a new beginning, where hinami can grow without fear , without worry

a new beginning ...

a perfect place than not other than the u.s

there no ghouls there, nowand know what ghouls are there so its perfect, uta makes up his mind and starts to head to his home to pack up

time skip~~~~~~~~

after packing everything and stealing some million yen and dollars from the humans he picks up hinami and heads to the airport, they will be able to start new and have the fredome they dont have here,

Authors note

hey people, i have been thinking about making this story so all the ghouls are dead i know that thats mess up but it will help for the plot, hinami and uta are the only ghouls lefts because of the battle on the end of seson 2 tokyo ghoul but the thing is im goin to add my oun thing to the ghouls that you will know later but this story and the other one will be update slow because of some things and please tell me what you think and also im bad at begining storys but i do know some


	2. the old lady

Authors note

hey people, what you need to know this story will take place in the 2006 movie of change saw , i will add my oun thing and the family alredy sterdet to eat humans but the characters from the movie the ones that get kill are not there yet, they may came in the 7 or 10 chapter, i own nthing only the plot ,please tell me what you think and im making a nother story a Wall-E and avengers crosover or if you want please tell me what kind of story you will like

uta pov

i was driving to the new home i got a week later we left japan, hinata was in her new house in hoston texas, she cant stay with me , im becoming emotionally unstable, with all the shit ive seen , i dont want her to see me like this , i stare at the road ahead, it was alone, deserted no cars and no people, the climate was dry above 90 degres, the good think of being a ghoul is that our bodys dont over heat or cant feel that hot, we stille sweet, but only a little , i had my black sun glasses on so that nowan see my eyes i had typical attire consists of a dark grey tangtop and a black overcoat along with it, also wears harem pants, black sandals, and a black necklace with little white gems hanging from it some of my totus are showing and my persings in my face i look to the side and see a little store, i need more water and some other things i turn and park next to the building, i torn my car off and open the door , i make sure i have my wallet and my car keys, i graph my man bag and put it in my sholder, i chack that my glasses are on and secure , and i get out , the bulding is a little run out but is stille standing i see that it was a gasolen store i see that theres some motosicles in front of the bildyng and some motocicle people there i dont look at them and i just go and oppen the door to the store and i see differnts things some water,chips some cow meat in the display and it has some flyes but its ok, i see a old little lady trying to reach for somthing , i hury and when im begind her i reach and grab the jar she looks up in surpries and i just look down at her

me:" is this what you need miss?" i say in my emocionelles voice, showing her the jar , she looks at me and she looks confuse

lady:"oh, yes that the one child" she says sofly , i nod and let give her the jar, she take it and starts to walk bigind the payment bar, i look at her and turn around i feel my stoma hurt , im hungre i havent eat somthing in 3 weeks, i have to find some pray, i grab a bag full of water bottles and go to the old lady, she looks at me and to the battles ,she starts to count them and writes in a paper

lady:"its goin to be $10.50 in total childe," she says i take my wallet out and take a 20 dollar bill i give it to her she was about to give me change but i shack my head

me:"keep the change miss" i say and grab the bad and walk out but in that moment i see the group of motersicles go inside the store and i hear yelling and a click i turn back and run to the store to she a big mucle man, with some ganster clause and a riddicules mustash

?:"come on ! give me all the money lady" he yells pointing the gun to her facwe the other star to grab things and start to take them out, but i stop them but steping in the door

me:"now,now that not how you treat the olderly" i say collely, the other people freez but the man in the mustach looks furyes and point the gun at me

?:"yeah , what are you goin to do about it emo kid?" he says laughing, the other too, i feel irritated, emo kid, he will see " and what, this is not none of your business kid" he says and he takes the safe of but stille pointing the gun to the lady and laugh " comon lady give me the money" the other try to go around me but i drope my bag of water and punch one of the dudes

1 down 5 to go

me:"you dirent pay for that, so you cant take them" i say the others stop and the lady looks at me but dosent say anything, the mutchas man gets angry and point the gun at me

?":look here kid, step aside and i wont shoot you" he says i look at him glarring at him but he cant see because of my glasses, the other drop the things and takes knigh and other gun, the lady looks scare i just take my man bag to the floor,

(i am not so good with fighting scens so bare with me please )

i see the firts guy, that i will call thing 1, came at me and try to stab me but i grab his wrist and broke it he yells and draps the kniph, i kick him in the back and knock him down, the thing 2 came to me and try to hit me in my back but i grap him from the front and knee him in the stomach he falls to the floor

3 down 2 to go

the thing 4 grabs the gun and try to shot me but i grab the gun and take it from him, i grab his neck and headbom him and trow him outside the store with think 1 and think 2 ,the mustach man yells and starts to shot at me i let him and i feel the bullet touch my skin and i feel blood go down my arms, i run to him and grab him from the neck, i take the gun and trow it to the floor, i let my glasses go down and look at him directly at his eyes, my black eyes looks at him and he starts to shacke

me:" you will leave this place, you will say sorry to this lady and you will never came back, because if you do" i tight my grip on him i make him se me eye to eye "**i will hunt you down, i will make you feel pain you will never know and i will make you wish you were never born **" i say, he yells and i trow him out with the other things , i look at my right arms and i see blood coming out froma bullet wound, i grab my bags and try to live but i feel the lady grab my arm, i look at her and she drags me to a chare, and makes me sit, but i try to get up and leave but she stop me with a heand to my sholder

lady:" please childe, at least let me try to help you" she says i just sit down and i see her get some bandgets and grabs a noter chare and starts to cleane my wounds," thank you childe, i dont know what i will do you have not step in" she says sofly

me:"dose this happen a lot ?" i ask a little worry for her safety

lady:"yes this happens every 2 or 3 weeks, it justs depends on who passes, theres not many good people and this place is deserted,my family can just do so much" she says looking down, after that she try to give me free things but i diclene, she looks disaponted

me:"i cant take this, and besides is not like im not coming back " i say, she look at me confuse," i just move in to this house i got a few days and im looking for a job, by any chance will you have any jobs i can look at " i say giving her a smale but rare smile, she looks happy and shakes my heand

lady:" i would have the perfect job for you, but please call me ma," she says ,i noded ipush my glasses up and bow to her

ma:" thank you for giving me this job ...ma, but please call me uta or what ever you want to call me " i say

'this will be interesting '


End file.
